


Love Misadventures in Space-Time

by pilotchiken



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, F/F, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Multiverse, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken
Summary: [English version of "Desventuras amorosas no Espaço e Tempo"]Yoshiko decides to do a love ritual and involves Hanamaru, Ruby, and Riko. What could go wrong in an innocent game of raising fancy couples?***The lack of couple tags is purposeful to the intent of the story. Read to find out;)





	Love Misadventures in Space-Time

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I'm trying my best with the help of Grammarly and Google Translator

”One what?” Hanamaru asked with her mouth still full of stuffed mochi.

The scene was every day for the short end of year recess. Yoshiko's unusual room served as a shelter from the cold for members of the first-year Aqours. Tea was served and muffins and jams filled almost all the space available on the low table. Unlike the usual, where the resident spent much of the time complaining about the invasion of her "personal diabolical dimension," Yoshiko was now very excited:

“A ritual! Secret old magic that Yohane found amidst her secret researches,” the dark-haired girl said.

”A ritual for what?” Ruby asked, more curious than frightened by the words of another.

Yoshiko gave a triumphant giggle at the interest she had received:

”A ritual for... ”

However, at that moment, the bell rang, breaking the gesture of greatness that Yoshiko was making to announce her finding. The girl sighed and stood up unwillingly to answer the door. Soon Hanamaru and Ruby heard a happy squeal coming from the other room:

”Ah, Noctune!” It is you, my faithful servant! ” Said the voice excited Yoshiko.

”It's Prelude! Prelude!” Shouted a voice immediately recognized the two girls.

A moment later Yoshiko returned to the bedroom with a puppy in her lap, followed closely by Sakurauchi Riko:

”Oh, hello girls,” Riko greeted at the sight.

”Riko- san,” greeted Ruby and almost in unison Hanamaru, sympathetic smiles reciprocated.

”I'd forgotten you were coming with Noctune, Riri,” Yoshiko admitted, returning to his seat around the table, freeing the little dog to explore the corners of the room. Riko made no ceremony and sat down, the expression not so friendly.

”Lucky you were home then. And the name is Prelude,” said the pianist.

”Hey, Riko- san,” took Ruby.” You are just in time to see the great ritual that Yoshiko- chan said he will do.

”It's Yohane! And yes, I was about to announce the powerful ritual I intend to perform this afternoon for my Little Demons Zuramaru and Ruby. If you want you can join in too, Riri.”

”I know...,” Riko said, raising an eyebrow. “What kind of ritual?”

”Yeah, what kind?” Ruby also asked, her eyes shining.

Yoshiko smiled with all the confidence of the Universe:

”A ritual to seal the union between two vital lines, either temporarily or permanently, in this reality or in parallel experimental realities,” she said.

Riko had an expression of complete incomprehension on the face, very close to that also had Ruby. They seemed so stunned by those words that they did not know where to start questioning. But Hanamaru was contemplating the ceiling with one hand on his chin:

”A love ritual to get couples for real or for pretend?" - she asked, turning his eyes to the titled Fallen Angel.

”What?!” Astonished Ruby.

“L-L-Loving ?!” Choked Riko.

”Not necessarily ... But it is, something like that,” Yoshiko confirmed.

”I just didn’t understand the pretend part of it,” Hanamaru said.

”I didn’t understand anything at all,” Riko said. ” Can you go back in the conversation a bit and explain it?”

”Basically...” Yoshiko began, reaching for a wooden box under the bed that was being targeted by Prelude/Noctune's curious attention. ”We take cards to symbolize the people of the circle of interest; I say some secret words and fate will bless us with eternal wisdom.”

Yoshiko opened space at the table putting most of the candy packages down. Then she opened the box on her lap and from there took out an hourglass of black edges and gray sand, placing it in the center of the table. The aspect of the object was mysterious, almost frightening. Then Yoshiko took some cards with a black and white background and placed them on the top table:

”Wait, this is Weiss&Schwarz?” Ruby asked, picking up the cards. ”And it's us ... the nine of us?”

”Do you play this game?” Riko asked, looking at the cards almost as much confusion about as to the ritual.

“I do not play! I only needed that to represent us,” defended Yoshiko.

”I'm still lost,” Riko admitted.

”This joke sounds pretty mischievous, Yoshiko- chan,” Hanamaru said with a small smile and Yoshiko blushed in the ears.

”Geez, it's nothing,” her said. “An innocent g-game...

”I thought it was a very serious macabre ritual,” said Maru.

”I'm getting it right?” Ruby asked. ”Are you going to sort out these cards to form... couples?"

”C-Couples? Between us nine ?!”  Scandalized Riko, getting almost as red as his hair.

”Yeah, but it's nothing serious,” Yoshiko said. “That's where the pretend part comes in. With this hourglass.”

”C-Couples...” Riko was not sure how to deal with that understanding.

”Explain, Great Yohane-sama,” Hanamaru said, sounding amused.

”Oh... W-Well... It would be very troublesome if the effects of such a ritual really occurred,” the sorceress began. ”I have adapted for such effects to occur in a new parallel reality with limited duration by running this secular hourglass.”

”Oh... I got lost again,” Ruby said. ”New reality?”

“C-Couples...”

”Still?” Yoshiko asked Riko.

”Do you have the power to do something like that?” Asked Hanamaru, getting serious for a moment.

”It's a psychological dimension, Zuramaru,” Yoshiko said. ”Something simple for a Fallen Angel with immense powers like me.”

Hanamaru clapped loudly, startling everyone, especially Riko who was still lost in her shock:

”In short, you want to play imaginary fancy pairs among us,” said the light brown colored haired girl.

”Seriously? So it's not that much,” Ruby relieved.

”It is not? But we...” Riko began.

”Oh, no hypocritical talk now, Miss Mikan,” Yoshiko interjected before Riko said anything. The second year was flushed to her ears again.

”What were you thinking about, Yoshiko-chan?” Asked Hanamaru, back with your enjoyment of expression.

”I was just... I was bored, I do not know. So I read about this kind of ritual in a new edition of the ritual magazine... Anyway,” Yoshiko concluded in an evasive way.

”Sounds fun,” Ruby said, regaining the initial enthusiasm.

”I do not know if it does,” Riko said.

”Relax, Riri. Chika will never know you've been having impure fantasies with her best friend,” Yoshiko teased, raising another wave of anger and flush from the other.

”What an idiot, Yohane!”

”Well, now that you understand, let's get started,” said the host, picking up the cards and shuffling them face down. ”I'll explain how it works, it's quite simple.”

The dark-haired girl shuffled the cards in some ways the others did not understand much. The environment was quite quiet except for the Prelude/Noctune paws on the rug. In the end, Yoshiko divided the cards into three stacks of three cards, still hidden:

”Counterclockwise, each of us chooses a card from one of the piles and separates it without looking at it,” she began. ”When the four of us have our cards, we can look at our own, but not at each other; If everything is in agreement we close our eyes, I speak the secret words and turn the hourglass. Simple.”

”Two questions, Yohane,” Hanamaru raised his hand, now back to some degree of seriousness. ”What happens if any of us take off?“

”Everlasting solitude?” Ruby laughed pulling out a laugh Yoshiko and a worried look of Riko.

”Just reveal the card and pick another one,” the host explained.

”The second question is difficult, but it is necessary,” Hanamaru said, adjusting his posture. ”And if Ruby-chan takes Dia-chan?”

A groan of disgust echoed through the room:

”Then Ruby drops the card and takes another one, by God, Zuramaru," Yoshiko said. "But that will not happen; these letters are already enchanted to reveal the most appropriate possibilities.”

”Sorry.”

”What's the point of all this, anyway?” Riko asked, unable to contain before that every conversation she considered an infinite absurd.

Yoshiko watched her and pouted:

”It's just a joke, Riri. Are you going to tell me you're not curious about the possibilities?”

Riko opened her mouth to speak, but seemed to think and was silent:

”So let's get started. You first, Ruby,” Yoshiko ordered. ”And please, be quiet during the ritual. Spiritual forces do not like useless voices.

In spite of all the nonsense of that joke of making fancy pairs, the truth that Yoshiko's speech plunged the room into utter silence. Prelude/Noctune found his way to the living room where there were water and food already separated for his visits. The four girls looked at the Weiss & Schwarz's decks of cards anxiously. After a few moments, Ruby reached for the middle stack, taking the first card and leaving it in front of her. The second was Hanamaru, with a slightly lighter attitude than her friend was. Yoshiko stared at the back of the cards as if trying to see through them. At last, she took the second from the middle pile and set it aside.

Riko looked at the cards with criticism, but in fact, there was no denying the curiosity of the hilarious (or perhaps dangerous) results that could come of it. As long as she could tell she had a moral duty to take the card from the leader of the Aqours, the other side of his mind played with the most bizarre possibilities:

”You can look at your cards,” Yoshiko said, her voice low. ”And contain your reactions.” We cannot know each other.

Despite the authorization, no one raised the letter to himself at first. Ruby and Yoshiko looked at each other. Riko stared at her card as if afraid of it and Hanamaru only uttered a soundless chuckle before lifting the edge that only she could see. The other three stared at her and saw clearly when her expression went from relaxed and amused to tense and flushed. She lowered the edge and saw that she was being watched:

”What? Look at yours!” She said.

Yoshiko wanted to see each other's expression so she disguised herself and watched out of the corner of her eye as Ruby lifted her letter right in front of her eyes. She seemed to petrify. He put her back down abruptly and thrust her face into her folded arms on the tabletop. What a strange reaction... At least she should not have taken her sister.

Riko swallowed hard and inhaled. He bent his face to the table and lifted a minimum of the card. Her heart jumped in her chest as she realized who the figure was. Her mouth dropped open and she lifted her posture. Her mouth curved down:

”Why are we doing this?” She asked.

”Shut up!” Yoshiko cursed and Riko covered his eyes with one hand, cursing silently.

Yoshiko turned to her card. They all seemed stunned, which was natural when it was part of a powerful ritual like that. She caught her breath and lifted the letter. She closed her eyes so as not to see for a moment, in her mind the figure she hoped arose. It had to be this result after all the ritual was just to result in the most obvious, in the most possible, then...

”...” Her mouth fell open as she opened her eyes. That was wrong. Very wrong. How could it have turned out? She had done something wrong. She had probably cut the small deck too many times for the number of cards and participants. They should all be in wrong cards then. They had to start over, that result...

”Are you going to start or not, Yoshiko-chan?” Asked Hanamaru. Yoshiko was surprised and glanced over at the other participants. They all seemed shaken, but resolute in their results. There was no way back now...

”Okay, close your eyes,” stammered the brown-haired girl. The three friends obeyed at once, more earnestly than would be expected in any silly joke. Yoshiko lowered her nard and reached for the hourglass.

She closed her eyes. She uttered the spell in a language the others had never heard.

In the end, she turned the hourglass for a 30 minutes cycle.

Therefore, each one plunged into their most bizarre dreams until then. 


End file.
